


沒有人是紅頭髮

by daizhan



Series: 紅毛鬼兒與紅毛城主 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一九五零年初冬，台灣第一次代表中國。這一天，台灣第一次以「林曉梅」向人稱呼自己。曉梅和老朋友抽煙。
Relationships: Implied England/Scotland (Hetalia), Implied Taiwan & China (Hetalia), Taiwan & England (Hetalia)
Series: 紅毛鬼兒與紅毛城主 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917031
Kudos: 9





	沒有人是紅頭髮

**Author's Note:**

> 私設：
> 
> 至一九四九年為止，台灣並無人類名，但有小名，在海外一直使用荷蘭人與西班牙人留下來的名字（Formosa / Hermosa）折衷的略稱「摩沙（Mosa）」。一九四九年起，與「中華民國」的臨時身份一齊，接受了「林曉梅」為人類名。這個名字其實專指「中華民國」，與「台灣」無關，但現在摩沙「接受」他。
> 
> 摩沙有著荷蘭人的紅色頭髮，有一點點自然捲，西班牙人的綠色的眼珠，日本人的品味跟學識（並不是說其他文化的美學就沒有了，但故事當時主要是熱愛著大正時期的狀態），中國人的面孔，以及南島語族的法術。
> 
> 地點：
> 
> 沒進去過聯合國總部，更沒去過1950年當時的聯合國總部，裝潢的描述就是我按照喜好寫的了。
> 
> 結尾：
> 
> 無中發一把英蘇刀。

雨滴在玻璃的對側爬著，慢慢降到窗台，蜿蜒著，所經之處斷續又綿延。灰色的雲，灰色的雨天，他在這側望著窗外，雨天的氣息穿透玻璃，向走廊裡的柱頭、地毯和瀰漫，地毯絨毛的溫暖，變成種柔柔的潮濕，有著令人激靈的微小寒意。林曉梅面向的外部鐵定是濕冷的，但站在玻璃的這邊，感覺起來就是細微而溫柔的涼意，萬幸，整棟建築物都放著暖氣，否則華盛頓的冬季對他來說還是，太冷了。如果不是台北是個更加陰雨的地區，這種濕氣肯定是難以忍受，但對他來說，雨天的濕度剛好，平常實在，太乾了，雖然皮膚更加爽快，但嘴唇都裂開，他不停舔著撕裂的嘴皮，而且還是他手賤去撕，或者用門牙扯咬開的。撕破之後有小小的裂口，細細的，一拉就痛，透出輕微的血絲，但是，他沒有費心去為了這種小傷上藥。雨終於下下來，就像積悶著的什麼終於被捅開，說破，然後湍流離席。

學習國語來到第四年，使用「林曉梅」這個名字只有幾個天，但現在他也已經，說不上習慣，只是至少能反應過來要應聲。當然，不應聲的話下場很悽慘，很快就訓練起來了。他想，要是有人用台語叫「阿梅仔」，或是，「曉梅」，他大概是不知道要回頭的。這名字得用國語唸才行，用台語、客語、日語，都是沒有意義的。可是曉梅，林曉梅，當整個對話都是台語，特別用國語唸出來的地方，總是人名，總是怪異，就好像身在不存在的異鄉。然而，這個問題也很快就被解決，現下在公務場合，禁止說方言，所以國台夾雜這種事是沒有了。說到底總統府內根本沒有幾個人會說方言，而會說方言的大部份又不叫他曉梅。只是，教他說國語的，日本時代赴內地返台的，國語老師，只有他，會跟他說台語，同時又叫他曉梅。四年了，他的國語沒有台灣人常有的那種腔調，但還是，「能懂而已」「可以溝通」，他講的雖不算「台灣國語」，但也算不上是母語人士。而很可以見得，國語以外的語言，會在不久的將來，更大規模地銷聲匿跡，只要現在這個趨勢沒有被打擾的話。他有點想念菊，當時菊施行的一切，要使他成為日本人的措施，現在看來都無比溫和，只因為一樣的暴力，被濃縮在更短的時間內實施，那麼沒那麼急促的暴力，就好像堪稱是溫柔了。許多被菊稱作「中國的」的東西，被現在的上司，宣稱是「台灣的」，再度掃進了牆角的陰影中。梅，這是中華民國的花，跟台灣，一點關係也沒。

他從口袋掏出煙盒、煙灰盒和打火機，在家裡他習慣使用火柴，不過還是會把打火機當作護身符帶著走，即便是空的。登機之前，覺得帶火柴上飛機，有哪點不對勁，就把他扔在關口前。等到了華盛頓，才終於，買煙的時候順便添了油。銜好一根煙後，推開蓋子，壓下齒輪，這是個嶄新的動作，對這套流程，他還不是很熟悉，因此即使是在無風的建築物內走廊，他也重複了幾次，才總算點燃。當他呼出第一口白霧，那在感嘆的，彷彿都不是方才尷尬的會議，而是艱難的點煙一舉了。

吸了一大口尼古丁，終於輕鬆了起來，曉梅展開手臂、踮腳走了幾步，舞到牆邊，直到肩膀和上背都靠在乳白的牆上，才停下舞蹈，一隻手手心朝上，托著另一隻手的手肘。在他左邊，有一個木頭雕花小桌，抽屜上掛著金屬拉環，桌面是礦物的，擺著高高的米黃花瓶，裡頭又插著更高的花朵和葉子。左側視野幾乎是完全被遮住的，右邊則是空無一人的長廊，直到遠處變得小小的轉角，連點聲響也沒有。

他不喜歡，說不上喜歡，所謂國際會議，但也說不上是討厭，只是，不曉得自己來這兒做什麼。在這裡他並不能說是誰也不認識，但沒有一個是以中國的身份認識的。他要不是屬於中國的台灣，就是屬於日本的台灣，再不然也是屬於大清的台灣，這下子突然要他身為全中國說話，他都不知道要說什麼好。他絕對是沒有這麼高估自己，沒有狂妄，他甚至都沒有這種願望或者意圖，只是有人叫他來站在這裡，他就站著，去那裡坐好，他就坐下，沒有別的，就是這樣。美國說了話，他就附議，美國不說話，他就靜默。蘇俄很生氣，說他在那裡是不對的，要把他趕走，讓王耀出席，他也就是默默地坐在那裡，這事畢竟與他無干，他會奉命坐在那裡，主要還是因為，美國想要多一票，想要蘇俄少一票。曉梅不在乎。現在他不在乎了。他喜歡共產黨，但不喜歡共產黨政府，他不是笨蛋，共產黨捅的爛事他也知道，但國民黨政府並沒有比共產黨政府好到哪去。他不在乎誰要統治台灣，也許最好是日本，但日本在聯合國沒有席位。他跟誰都話不投機。

就這樣，他攢著滿腹牢騷，無言又無聊地抽著那根煙，乖乖地把煙灰抖進煙灰盒裡。

然後，毫無預警地，亞瑟．柯克蘭從花瓶旁邊冒出來。見鬼，這男人又不是走路輕手輕腳到完全無聲的那種人，曉梅是太分心了。

曉梅看了下自己和花瓶間的空隙，又看向另一邊開闊空曠的牆壁，再看看亞瑟，於是亞瑟心領神會地，走到他肩膀右邊站定，動手找他自己的煙來。

「你本來打算去哪裡抽煙啊？」

「前面有個露台，」亞瑟從外套的內袋裡拿出和曉梅差不多的傢伙。男裝就是這點好，到處都有口袋，回去叫裁縫幫他改一改，光褲子不夠，裙子也要加口袋，外套也要，剪裁？曲線就不必了。「但下雨了。」說畢，亞瑟開始點煙，那個使用打火機的手法，真是俐落。

等到他也收好打火機，吐出一團霧之後，亞瑟挪動了下腳步，曉梅聞聲看向他，發現他稍微側過身子，用左肩抵著牆壁，把煙夾在右手的食指與中指間，問說：「我剛剛就一直想問了，那個，你的，頭髮是怎麼回事？」

這個問題，如果放在一般的場合，那就很可能是某種調情，或者兩性間的示好，尤其，是由這麼樣一個紳士，在這麼樣一個閒情逸致之中，詢問一位看起來端莊，同時透露著某種叛逆氣息的年輕女士。

但實際上可不是這樣，亞瑟的問句是很字面上的，沒有任何言外之意，他真的就是在困惑，甚至可以說是驚愕，曉梅——摩沙的頭髮是出了什麼事了，怎麼，從紅色，變成了黑色呢？

「我剛還一直在想，我是不是認錯人了？」這也難怪。但是，亞瑟現在說話的語氣，讓曉梅放鬆許多。這還是他認識的那個亞瑟．柯克蘭。

儘管臺灣光復以後，亞瑟和摩沙也是有見過面，但始終都是摩沙一頭紅髮的樣子，還稍微有點鬈。但是今天，他變成了一個黑長直，簽的名字還變成了那什麼林曉梅，見鬼，他不是摩沙嗎？誰不知道這件事？那麼這個長得與摩沙幾乎一模模一樣樣（就除了那古怪的頭髮）的女子，是誰，憑什麼，代表中國坐在這裡？的確，現在由台灣出席，是可以想見的，但，這傢伙是，台灣？異色台灣？

「美髮技術。」曉梅說，意思意思地捏了下自己被又燙又染而變得粗糙的髮絲。「燙直了，染黑。」

「為什麼要這樣？」

曉梅用鼻子咳了幾口氣，縮了幾下腰、肩膀和手臂，便大笑起來，笑得讓亞瑟都有點不舒服，替他困窘，旋即，女孩子又用冷硬的聲音說：

「因為紅色不吉利。」

連表情也像是突然下戲一樣，冰冷得像是刑求的祕密警察。

「聽你在胡扯。」好像我這幾百年跟中國的交道是白打的，家裡還沒一個香港。

「……你是在跟我裝嗎？」

「不是，但，這理由也太，」國際局勢什麼，亞瑟他怎麼可能不知道，但就因為這種原因，要求國家化身如此深刻地改變造型，也太，大費周章了吧。

「對啊。」曉梅把抽完的煙蒂整個塞進煙灰盒裡。「很汙辱人，阿菊或大清都沒要我這麼做過。」說著，他演起一個活潑女青年的形象，用開朗的神情，加上手勢說：「我現在是堂堂正正的中國人了，中國人的毛可不能是紅色的。也不可以捲。」

「他們難道不知道，你向來都是紅頭髮？」亞瑟還是覺得這很愚蠢。

曉梅垂下揮舞的手，恢復冷淡的聲調道：「知道。所以，他們覺得我是崇洋媚外的洋鬼子。順便，還是個喝日本墨水的日本鬼子。」明明不冷，但他忽然打了個哆嗦，整個身體都抖了一下，眼睛、肩膀、下巴、腰，不自然的顫抖反而讓氣氛變得比較好笑。「要是能夠改變眼睛顏色，包准他們一定也要我把眼睛染黑。」他哼了一聲。「真想要他們在阿爾弗雷德面前大聲講這句話，『洋鬼子！』，看他們敢不敢。」

「咍，真是瘋了。」亞瑟抽了一口。

「你那明明也不是什麼正紅色。」

說到這，曉梅聳聳肩，不置可否地，收起下巴，閉著眼睛對遠在地球另一端的總統府，翻了個白眼。也許他該再點一根煙，但這次是為了一種「一起抽煙」的感覺點的交際煙。

「真難想像有一個政府如此否定自己的國家……」

亞瑟還在說著。

曉梅搖搖頭。「我不確定我是不是他們的國家。我想他們心裡只有王耀。」

但他說完，亞瑟反而沒把話說下去，或是接下去了。幾秒鐘過去，曉梅覺得奇怪，轉頭看他，發現對方也正詫異地望著自己。

「『王耀』？」

他說，由於一直在說話，他的煙幾乎都沒有變短。

「你之前再怎麼生氣，或是失望，都沒有連名帶姓地叫過他。」

「哦。」曉梅偏頭，看向一邊，雨還在下著，淋濕的玻璃有很多地方，畫面被雨痕阻斷，只看得到玻璃本身，而更遠一點的景色，也被雨霧給團團隔開，變得像是無限遠那般，看不清。「他們要我對中國滿懷敬愛，但對中華人民共和國抱有堅韌而實在的敵意。」他把額角貼在牆面，斜斜地睨著窗台，煞似賭氣：「所以，以後不管是大哥、老師、『耀』的任何一種變體，都不能叫了。」接著抬眼，直視亞瑟和他一樣是綠色的眸子。「要叫王耀，就是王耀。」

「真是瘋了。」

「是啊。」

「但很合理。」

「也是。」

亞瑟轉頭望向窗外，事實上由於降雨，外頭是沒什麼好看的，當雨絲拍打玻璃時，更是什麼也看不到。然而，奇異的是，天卻很亮。灰色的雲似乎變薄了，在大雨之下，陽光非常古怪地大加照耀著。

「你之後打算怎麼辦？」

亞瑟這麼問，曉梅又用上剛才陰陽怪氣的語調高呼：「勤奮不懈地染、孜孜不倦地燙囉！」還做了一個「加油」的手勢，雙手握拳，其中一隻還是虛握的，手肘垂直下戳。亞瑟看著他忽冷忽熱的怪奇表演，還是問了句：「你沒問題吧？」

「沒問題。」他說，還是在那齣莫名其妙的戲劇裡。隨後，則又冷靜、清明下來。「但裝作有問題有時比較安全？」

亞瑟挑眉看他，不再說什麼。

「城主大人不會生氣吧？」

「氣什麼？」

「氣我不再當紅毛人了。」

「這有什麼好氣的。」亞瑟聳肩，笑著搖搖頭。

「那麼，城主大人能別跟我絕交嗎？」

「這有點難。」他仍搖著頭，嘴角澀澀地彎下了。

「那，城主大人還會繼續當我紅頭髮的城主嗎？」

亞瑟又笑了。「會。」他擰了一下曉梅染得烏黑、燙得筆直的頭。「但是首先，我根本就，也從來就，不是紅頭髮。」

摩沙——彎腰跳著躲開他的手，雙手抱住頭，臉略朝下，吊起眼珠看向他，嘴角笑得很開：「那派你那個紅頭髮的哥哥來？」

「才不要。」

亞瑟收回手抱著胸，仍然在笑著，現在，他的眉眼，再度顯得有點苦澀。

**Author's Note:**

> 城主大人：
> 
> 私設，指「紅毛城的城主大人」，實指英國，為小灣對亞瑟的暱稱。
> 
> 1628 年，西班牙在台灣北部（今淡水）興建聖多明哥城，後來消失，目前不曉得遺跡在哪。  
> 1642 年，西班牙離開台灣。
> 
> 1643 年，荷蘭於聖多明哥城遺址附近興建安東尼堡。當時（由洋人招徠的，而非台灣原生或源於中國政權）漢人稱荷蘭人為「紅毛番」，安東尼堡因此被稱為「紅毛城」。  
> 1668 年，荷蘭離開台灣。
> 
> 期間或有漢人政權修葺使用。
> 
> 1858 年，第二次英法聯軍，1860 年，淡水依《天津條約》開港。  
> 1861 年，英國於淡水設立領事館，1867 年簽訂《紅毛城永久租約》，1868 年遷館至此並大幅修葺，稱為「舊荷蘭城堡」。  
> 1884 年，紅毛城於清法戰爭遭砲擊，無損。  
> 1891 年，英國於近處增建官邸。
> 
> 1895 年，台灣割讓予日本。  
> 1941 年，日本向英美宣戰，英國領事館關閉。
> 
> 1945 年，國民政府將紅毛城設為公立古蹟開放民眾參觀。  
> 1946 年，英國拿著永久租約回來了，繼續設領事館。
> 
>  **1949 年十二月底** ，國民政府遷至台灣，設台北為臨時、戰時首都。
> 
> —— 本文時間點，至於這短短的十天內到底有沒有飛去華盛頓開什麼會，不要計較 ——
> 
> 1950 年起，蘇聯屢次在聯合國提出「中國代表權問題」。  
>  **1950 年一月六日** ，英國與中華民國斷交，領事館繼續運作。三月底，尼德蘭與中華民國斷交，關閉大使館。（原本想寫「城主大人也跟紅毛番一樣要跟我絕交嗎？」但發現荷蘭斷交更晚，所以作罷。）
> 
> 1971 年十月底，中華民國退出聯合國。  
> 1972 年三月，英國與中華人民共和國建交，自淡水撤館，領事館交由澳大利亞代管。  
> 同年稍晚，中華民國與澳大利亞斷交，英國領事館交由美國領事館代管。
> 
> 然而，到底哪裡有紅頭髮的荷蘭人？嗯，真是個大哉問。
> 
> 今天：紅毛城為公立古蹟，旅遊勝地，門票很便宜。
> 
> 淡水：台灣平地最冷的地區之一。（山區一定是更冷的）
> 
> 大哥：發現本家設定中王耀並不是台灣、香港、澳門的「哥哥」，而是「老師」，甚至耀跟菊的兄弟關係其實都是同人設定，因此把「哥哥」改為意義比較模糊的「大哥」（不一定真的得是親屬關係）。至於私設到底要不要讓小灣跟耀是兄妹呢……嗯我再想想。


End file.
